Kickstarter Creating Cards
This page is the guide to creating cards that is currently up on the Kickstarter page. Note: The images shown below do not represent how the game currently looks, but how it could look for the Early Access Launch (kind of "current vision" for how it'll look) If you select a blank card in your hand, you'll be presented with the above screen where you create a card from the blank. Each of the red buttons is an aspect of the card that needs set in order to have a complete card for the game. One button you'll notice is missing is to add an image to the card. The above screenshot uses the buttons from the current build of the game I have, where I haven't setup adding images to the card yet. Once it's setup, it'll be a typical "choose a file" from your computer to add an image. Also I haven't setup changing the colors of the card, which will be implemented in the future. The title is self-explanatory, and lore is simply your flavor text for the card - something interesting or funny to include on the card to add that extra bit of spiciness to it. So we're going to skip forward through those with the below image. From here, we'll click Edit Category in order to categorize this card. In the image above, you see there are official categories and unofficial ones to choose from. In general for official categories, it's best to select the most specific category (e.g. Books of the Bible instead of Bible). The reason for this is that usually the more specific categories are sub-categories of the more general ones. When dealing with User-created categories, however, it's up in the air as to how best to use their categories. You can choose more than one category, but you must choose the main category for the card to be displayed on it. For our card, we're going to choose the category "Ultimate Cards" from the user-created categories. Now you can see the category we chose has been added to the right side of the image spot on the card. Next we'll be using "Edit Effect" to decide what our card does. On this screen, you're presented with the different effects that are available to you to be automated by the game. We're going to click on Booster for this example. A booster is a card that multiples the effects of other cards by whatever multiplier you specify. Note: The "Other" in the above screenshot allows you to type a description of the effect for something that isn't automated. Admins with permissions in the game (see the Setup section) can handle these effects. For a booster, you see it requires us to choose a target and type in a multiplier. I've filled in the multiplier as 2 for this example, meaning each card it effects will be doubled (e.g. Bible Study would be doubled to 10 Bible Points instead of 5). The first step of choosing a card's target is to choose what type of target it is. You can use different ways of targeting other cards such as by category, using text on the card, or targeting specific cards. For this example, we'll choose "All in Play" which will target all cards that are played on the board. Now that we've selected a target, everything's filled in for the Booster effect of our card. "Save" has appeared in order to complete creating the effect, so we'll click it now. Cards are able to have more than one effect, so we're taken to the above screen where we can add more effects or remove ones we've added to our card. We're not going to add another effect, so we'll click Save here as well. Now that the effect is filled in, we can see the description of it on our card. All that's left now is IvP and PvF. IvP and PvF are both abbreviations for determining ways our card can function. IvP stands for Instant versus Persistent and PvF stands for Player versus Field. Instant and Persistent refer to whether or not the card sticks around on the board after it's played (Persistent) or is put in the Graveyard right away (Instant). Some effects you choose restrict whether your card can be instant or persistent and they will be auto-assigned, but other times you have to choose. For our example, we'll choose Persistent. Player and Field refer to where the card may be played. Player means it can be played in front of a player (in their Player Field), while Field refers to the Center Field. Generally, cards played in front of a player only affect them, while field cards affect all players. Again, certain effects have restrictions on this and will auto-assign it. For our card, we're choosing Field because it affects everyone. Now that we've configured everything in our card, a Save button has appeared to complete creation of our card. We'll click it since we're done, but you would still be able to hit cancel if you don't like your card for some reason. By the time release comes, you'll select an image for in the box and be able to change the colors of the card. Now that we've created our card, it replaces the blank one that was in our hand and can be used on your turn. Next on the Kickstarter page is the section for Creating a New Game.